Celius Cadwall
Celius Cadwall is a follower of End Background Before 4Kingdoms The world Celius is from is unknown at this time, but has both a human species and a species of humanoid creatures with animal parts, named the Faunus, for example a cat tail or ears. Celius is the son of a rich businessman, from a rape he committed against a Faunus. After Celius was born, he was taken from his mother and forced to live in an estate of his father's. Celius believes at this time that his mother was killed so no one would know about his existence. Because he is an illegitimate child, and part Faunus, his father arranged many "accidents" for him as he grew up, which caused him to nearly die many times. His half sister was the only one to ever show him kindness, but only knew her for less than an hour before their father forced them apart. As he grew up Celius decided to go to a school for Huntsmen, the people who protect the realm from outside threats, so he could learn how to fight, and find a way to destroy his father, both politically and socially. As he was learning there, A Nightmare, a type of monster in his world, attacked, and he was knocked off a cliff and came to this world. In 4Kingdoms Fell into the world then immediately met Ace and Mot, which each tried to convince him to follow their respective leader. But the darkness in Celius's heart was too much and he decided to follow End. Later he helped Allison build a house and while they were talking they shared more about themselves and their backstories. Allison asked Celius to remove Zoel's memories of Piper, which in response he hid them in the back of his mind. The memories are not gone, just hidden away. Appearance Celius is tall with dark brown hair that has a streak of red going through it caused by a magic accident. He has two daggers in his silver boots, and always wears a coat that goes down to the back of his calves. The coat is black with silver trimmings and an inverted silver snowflake on the back. The snowflake is his oath to destroy his father as the family crest is a snowflake. He also has a dark purple shirt and very dark purple pants. Often a black cat is seen following him. Personality Curt with his words, he says what he thinks, but doesn't reveal much about himself unless he feels comfortable with you. Once he feels comfortable, he loves it when people says puns, and often says things that aren't exactly understandable. But he still won't laugh. Casmir Cohen Casmir Cohen is a name used for this character sometimes. But it is Celius' opposite, just as Celius wants war, Casmir wants peace. But Casmir will not come up in conversation, as Celius is the one who fell into 4Kingdoms and is just mentioned here as a side note.Category:Human Category:Person Category:Character